The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an interface therefore.
A Mid Turbine Frame (MTF) of a gas turbine engine typically includes a plurality of hollow vanes arranged in a ring-vane-ring structure. The rings define inner and outer boundaries of a core gas path while the vanes are disposed across the gas path. Tie rods extend through the hollow vanes to interconnect an engine mount ring and a bearing compartment.
The MTF is subject to thermal stresses from combustion gases along the core gas path, which may reduce operational life thereof.